Borrados del tapiz
by Muselina Black
Summary: No fueron borrados por sus pecados, pero eso no quiere decir que fueran santos. Hoy, Sirius.
1. Lujuria

**__****Disclaimer: **_Todo aqu__í pertenece a Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados._

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Borrados del tapiz**

**1**

**Isla**

**Lujuria**

Sus besos la hacen perder el control.

Cuando siente sus labios en su cuello, sabe que está perdida. Pierde cualquier rastro de la decencia y buenas costumbres que su madre se encargó de inculcarle. Y sólo le importa Bob. Su cuerpo. Sus manos.

Cuando Bob la acaricia, todo desaparece. Los problemas, el temor a que su familia los encuentre —aunque duda que la quieran de vuelta—. Se le nubla la vista. Todo se emborrona y ella sólo puede pensar en él. En sus manos deslizándose bajo su blusa y quitándosela con una ansiedad casi animal. Sólo puede pensar en arrancarle la camisa a tirones y aferrarse a él, para no separarse nunca.

Respirar juntos. Jadear juntos.

Sentir la piel de Bob contra la suya. Su aliento.

Isla sabe que hay mil cosas de las que debería preocuparse, pero todas desaparecen cuando las manos de Bob aprisionan su cintura.

No le importa perder el control.

* * *

_Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre los Black renegados, los borrados del tapiz. Y ahora tengo una estupenda excusa. Espero que les guste._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. Gula

_**Disclaimer:** Los Black son cosa de Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados por un rato._

_Y aquí los dejo con el segundo de la lista; el bueno de Phineas Black (no confundir con Phineas Nigellus Black, antiguo director de Hogwarts y padre del caballero en cuestión)._

**Borrados del tapiz**

**2**

**Phineas**

**Gula**

Quizás debería detenerse. Su cerebro y su estómago le dicen que lo haga. Que deje de embutirse comida y bebida y enfrente las cosas de una vez. Pero Phineas decide ignorarlos y pedir otra botella de vino.

Los muggles tienen muchas cosas buenas. Entre ellas, que saben preparar comidas deliciosas. Por mucho que los magos hablen de las maravillas del whisky de fuego, no hay nada como los vinos franceses. O como esa estupenda merluza con salsa verde.

Y de eso tiene antojo. De una buena botella de vino francés y de merluza. ¡A la porra los magos!

Se sirve una nueva copa de vino y sonríe al sentir el aroma inundando su nariz. ¿A quién puede importarle un estúpido tapiz con un manjar así ante él? Ya pueden guardarse sus padres su tapiz y sus ideas anticuadas. Phineas no las quiere.

Prefiere servirse otra copa de ese maravilloso Merlot.

¡A la porra con todos!

* * *

_Phineas fue expulsado del árbol por defender los derechos de los muggles. Supongo que la gastronomía muggle pudo haber sido un buen aliciente para ello.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
Muselina_


	3. Envidia

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es cosa de Rowling._

___Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Borrados del tapiz**

**3**

**Marius**

**Envidia**

Ni que fuera tan maravilloso.

Es decir, ¿qué tiene eso de mover las cosas sin tocarlas? No es como que no se pudieran parar y usar sus propias manos. Y Hogwarts no debe ser tan genial. Es un castillo viejísimo y eso, pero seguro que no tiene calefacción decente. No, a Marius no le interesa eso de la magia.

O al menos eso es lo que quiere creer.

Porque tiene diez años, casi once y sabe que no podrá hacer magia. Sus hermanos, a los seis o siete años ya tenían estallidos de magia accidental. Pero él no. Él nunca había logrado hacer nada de eso. Nada de tazas voladoras o de sweaters que cambian de color. Nada de magia. Trata de convencerse de que no necesita la magia, es perfectamente feliz sin ella. No necesita ir a Hogwarts.

No, no lo necesita. Y lo repite de nuevo para convencerse de ello.

No lo logra.

* * *

_Marius me da mucha pena. Una cosa es que te echen de tu familia por algo que tú hiciste y que estuvo en tu poder decidir, pero el pobre chico no tuvo la culpa de ser un squib._

_En fin, hasta aquí los dejo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Muselina_


	4. Soberbia

___**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcn es de Rowling._

___Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_¡Ahora le toca a mi Black favorita de todos los tiempos! Deben amarla como yo lo hago, gente._

**Borrados del tapiz**

**4**

**Cedrella**

**Soberbia**

¡Estúpido Weasley! Cedrella deja caer su bolso sobre la cama y se sienta bruscamente. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esas cosas? ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Prejuicios, ella? ¡Por supuesto que no!

No era su culpa ser inteligente, guapa y popular. No era culpa suya que su ropa fuese de buena calidad y le quedara perfecta. Las cosas simplemente eran así. Había gente que nacía con todas las cualidades y gente que no. Y punto. Así era.

Y era natural que ella supiera todo eso. Natural que supiera que el destino la había puesto en otro escalafón. Un escalafón al que sólo algunos privilegiados, como ella misma, tenían el privilegio de acceder.

Sus padres se lo habían dicho. Le habían dicho que tenía que enorgullecerse de ser una Black y de todas las oportunidades que eso le daba. Eso la hacía diferente, especial.

¿Y si no era así?

¡Estúpido Septimus Weasley con sus estúpidas preguntas!

* * *

_Cedrella y Septimus son mi OTP favorita de todos los tiempos. Por supuesto, no podía evitar meterlos de alguna forma por aquí, ¿no?_

_¡Saludos!_

_Muselina_


	5. Codicia

**__****Disclaimer: **_El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling, no mía__._

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**Borrados del tapiz**

**5**

**Alphard**

**Avaricia**

La verdad es que nunca pensó que eso de especular fuera tan divertido. Y fácil. Era cosa de hacer las movidas correctas y los galeones en su cuenta se multiplicaban en un pispás. Ni siquiera tenía que moverse demasiado.

Y era divertido.

Era casi un arte, eso de multiplicar el dinero.

A veces se arriesgaba. Un poco de adrenalina nunca le venía mal. Aunque no solía fallar. Sus agudos instintos detectaban las oportunidades y Alphard se abalanzaba sobre ellas, ansioso. Era casi una compulsión.

Nunca le había faltado el dinero, no. Nunca lo había necesitado como otros.

Si él especulaba, era porque le gustaba. Se divertía. Y siempre era bonito ver las montañas de galeones brillando en su bóveda. Le gustaba ese brillo cálido del oro. Y sentir que eso lo había juntado él, sin la ayuda de nadie.

No lo hacía por necesidad. Lo hacía porque quería.

Además, se le daba bien. ¡Faltaba más!

* * *

_Vale, Alphard fue uno fácil. Él fue el que le heredó a su sobrino Sirius al morir, por lo que es seguro que tuvo mucho dinero._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


	6. Pereza

**__****Disclaimer: **_Todo aqu__í pertenece a Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados._

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Andromeda es genial. Y eso. Es un personaje que me encanta y del que he escrito poco y nada. Quizás debería hacerlo más seguido._

**Borrados del tapiz**

**6**

**Andromeda**

**Pereza**

Tiene que levantarse. Ya es de día y tiene que prepararse para salir a trabajar, y dejar a Nymphadora donde los Baker. Gracias a Merlín por Olivia, que se ha ofrecido a cuidarla.

Pero afuera hace frío y se está tan bien en la cama. Se quedaría ahí todo el día, sin hacer nada. Ella no había nacido para trabajar. Ninguna Black lo había necesitado. En casa de sus padres nunca había tenido que mover un dedo. Todo lo hacían por ella. Desde el desayuno en la cama, hasta los remiendos en las túnicas.

Andromeda había aprendido a cocinar y a coser por amor. Y no lo cambiaría por nada. Pero aún así, a veces le daban ganas de volver a esa vida cómoda y despreocupada.

¡Qué no daría por quedarse todo el día en esa cama calentita, sin hacer nada! Deshacerse por un día de sus obligaciones y descansar.

Tan sólo cinco minutos más.

* * *

_Yo me imagino que la parte más complicada de irse con Ted fue precisamente perder todos los privilegios a los que estaba acostumbrada. Nada de elfos domésticos y esas cosas, ¡a trabajar se ha dicho!_

_En fin, disfruté escribiendo esta cosita. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima! (¡La última viñeta!)_

_Muselina_


	7. Ira

**__****Disclaimer: **_Todo aqu__í pertenece a Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados._

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_¡Y he aquí la última viñeta! Sirius es un personaje genial y es primera vez que escribo sobre él sólo._

**Borrados del tapiz**

**7**

**Sirius**

**Ira**

No duda ni un segundo en entrar a la casa. Hace mucho que ya no vive ahí, pero la vieja casa no ha dejado de reconocerlo. Sus padres están ahí, sentados en la salita. Nunca los has visto más derrotados, pero eso no le impide gritarles. Les echa en cara todo lo que hicieron y lo que no. Es su culpa que Regulus esté muerto. Suya y de nadie más.

El que sus padres apenas reaccionen no lo detiene. Sirius se acerca a la repisa y toma un jarro de vidrio, estrellándolo contra el piso. Y luego sigue con otro, y otro más. Quiere romperlo todo. Destruir esa casa. Todo lo que llevó a su hermanito a hacer esa estupidez.

Y a sí mismo. Él pudo haberlo prevenido. Haber detenido a Regulus.

Pero no lo había hecho. Se odiaba por ello.

Y a ellos. Porque ellos no habían movido un dedo.

Otro jarrón al suelo.

* * *

_Y colorín, colorado, otra colección de viñetas se ha acabado._

_Espero que las hayan disfrutado._

_Muselina_


End file.
